Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Petrosapien. Ben first transformed into Diamondhead in the first episode, And Then There Were 10 ''to fight off one of Vilgax's robots. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based lifeform that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of extremely sharp and durable green crystals. He wears a uniform similar to Ben's clothing which is black of one half and white on the other. He also sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. He has an overall square body design. His eyes are yellow in color, and his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on the left of his chest. In ''Alien Force, Diamondhead's appearance has been altered slightly. His eyes have gone from yellow to green, and his "costume" is now that similar to Chromastone, which is purple crystal which has black lines and dots over it. His head now has a purple hood design shaped like it. There are now 6 crystal points on his back instead of 4 in the original series, and also sports two more on the front of his chest. His Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol has now been moved to the center of his chest. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's species have super dense bodies which are composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals, making him nearly invulnerable. They are able to manipulate the atomic structure of hi crystalline structure and physiology at will, thus allowing him to make crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand, and fire crystals rapidly from his hands. He can make huge clusters of crystals, by creating crystal shields, and even make ramps for himself to jump on. In certain ways, he can even reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. His crystalkinetic powers don't end there, as he can control the crystals that are not even connected to his body redirecting them. The same ability also allows him to generate to a limited extent, such as growing severed or lost limbs. In addition to growing crystals on himself, he can also grow them over other objects. In addition, to his crystalkinetic powers his crystal body itself acts as a living prism, making lasers and weapons similar useless refracting the beams. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat Kevin, defeat Vilgax. In Alien Force Ben's skills with Diamondhead's powers have matured and grown dramatically, as shown in the episode, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Diamondhead, has shown can to levitate three pillars of crystal that he controls to aim toward Vilgax, defeating him. The crystal shards that he fires not only inflict more impact,they have a new effect which is having to explode on contact with a enemy or an object in general. In Vendetta, he is now shown to have another new ability similar to Chromastone's energy absorption and projection abilities, he could absorb and redirect lasers and energy blasts, instead of refracting them in the original series, but still can. This is likely due to Diamondhead's DNA was restored by Chromastone's. He has been shown smash apart various objects with relative ease. Examples of this is when he mutilated a semi truck just by sneezing in the episode The Secret of Chromastone, and can smash open a car with relative ease (shown by Albedo in The Final Battle: Part 1). Weakness Diamondhead is shown to have a couple of drawbacks from his crystal body. One of them is that it can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations or even fall unconscious, shown in the non-canon episode Ken 10. The other drawback is while Petrosapiens can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage they can recover from. He is able to survive if shattered, given his head is still intact. Gwen 10 After turning into Heatblast, she then turns into Diamondhead after learning about many of the other aliens but she doesn't turn into Wildmutt after Heatblast like Ben had done in ''And Then There Were 10''. Her fight with the giant Vilgax drone almost mirrors Ben's fight in the series premiere. However, she uses her book smarts to effectively rebound the laser blast without doing more than necessary damage. Note: Gwen's Petrosapien form does not have a spike protruding out of the back of its head like Ben's does. This could be a physical difference between the male and female genders of this species which resembles a certain other physical difference in the human species. This would also imply that all the Petrosapiens revived in ''The Secret of Chromastone'''' were male.thumb|300px|right Ben 10: Race Against Time Diamondhead appears as the third alien Ben transforms into in a live-action movie and fights Eon once but gets away. Ben spent his remaining time as Diamondhead in the girls' locker room. In Diamondhead appearance, it seems that he is made of green scratched plastic. Ben 10: Alien Force Diamondhead makes an appearance in the third season premiere of ''Alien Force, regenerating from Chromastone's remains after Vilgax destroyed him. Diamondhead's appearance is slightly altered (but similar to his appearance in Ben 10,000), with a primarily dark blue uniform that also covers part of his head like a hood (however, all Petrosapiens have this natural "costume". It wasn't seen before since Ben's clothing covered over it)and his crystal body is more blueish and doesn't make the same crystal like noise when he walks anymore. It is also a fact that Diamondhead has 6 crystals in his back(instead of 4) and more 2 in his chest exactly like Sugilite. In this series, his crystals can explode and he demonstrates the ability to psychokinetically control the crystal he creates. Diamondhead's body is different in that his Omnitrix symbol is now on his chest and his eyes are now green. He also has a similar body structure to that of Chromastone, a related species. In the episode'' The Secret of Chromastone'' all Petrosapiens have a dark purple body (in the original series we never saw that because both Ben, Tetrax and all the Petrosapiens were wearing clothes). Ben transforms into Diamondhead after Vilgax destroys Chromastone's body, but the crystals that made up Chromastone re-constituted into Diamondhead, giving Ben access to this form once again. As Diamondhead, Ben states "You're in trouble Vilgax; I've had a lot of practice with this one.", indicating Diamondhead is one of the alien forms that he had a lot of experience with(this maybe in reference to a scene from an episode of the original series, in which a young Ben can be seen training in this form under the guidance of Grandpa Max), possibly due to it being one of his original ten alien forms. Ben proves this by using it to literally crushing Vilgax, forcing the villain to yield defeat. Diamondhead is now once again selectable in the Omnitrix. Ben briefly transforms into Diamondhead in the episode Single-Handed after becoming trapped in the Null Void after he is dimensionally displaced from his left hand(the hand that wears the Omnitrix) by the bounty hunter Sunder. This saves Ben's girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, from Sunder, while she is trying to protect Ben's left hand and the Omnitrix. Ben's dimensionally displaced hand protects Julie by firing Diamondhead's crystal shards. However, this causes problems for Diamondhead, as his left arm also fires shards, unintentionally destroying a rock bridge he was walking on. Diamondhead also appeared in the episode In Charms Way, fighting a hypnotized Kevin. Diamondhead also appears in The Secret of Chromastone by releasing Sugilite inside him, where he saves his home planet Petropia with the a crystal Vilgax had that can regenerate Petropia and their species. He was also used by Albedo to fight and kidnap Kevin and one of the alien forms Vilgax's army of bioids take.thumb|300px|left Possible Future The possible future set in Ben 10,000, Diamondhead has regained predominant clothing. As well as a black-layered shirt, the Omnitrix symbol has moved to the center of his chest from the left side of his chest. His pants are now white and he has black boots, and his jaw also seems jagged. The diamond shards at his back are now bigger. He seems more durable than before, but he stills get shattered by strong sonic vibrations, as shown in Ken 10. Since he is more durable than before, he also became a lot stronger than before. He can properly use his powers now and can create more different diamond attacks. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10 (first appearance) '' *''Hunted'' (x2) *''Secrets'' (x3) *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' *''Grudge Match'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Midnight Madness(under hypnosis, unseen)'' *''A Change of Face(XLR8 was the selected alien)'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''The Visitor'' *''Perfect Day (Dream)'' *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ken 10'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 (first re-appearance)'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''In Charm's Way'' *''The Secret of Chromastone (x2)'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1(used by Albedo) *The Final Battle: Part 2(used by Bioids) 'Online Games' '''Naming and Translations' Comic : Barbershop Blues Toys Ben 10 *4" Diamondhead *4" Diamondhead(Battle version) *10 cm Diamondhead(DNAlien) Ben 10: Alien Force *10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone Trivia *Diamondhead can pull out the diamonds sticking out of his body and use them like a sword or arrow. *In the German version of the series, Diamondhead - like so many others of Ben's aliens - was for unknown reasons misnamed. In his case he was called "Stahlschädel"(Steel Skull), even though he is evidently composed of a crystalline substance. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Ben as Diamondhead, shot diamond projectiles at Vilgax, injuring him; however, in the original series the projectiles didn't have any effect. *It is shown that Diamondhead's transformation in Alien Force is similar to Chromastone's. *He is the first Ultimatrix alien used by Albedo, and the first Ultimatrix alien used in the series. *He is one of the five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Upchuck, Ghostfreak, Way Big, and Cannonbolt . *He is the 4th alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *In the original series, Diamondhead shifts his hands to cut something but in Alien Force he doesn't shift his hands. *Diamondhead is the first alien named, and he, along with Stinkarms, Eye Guy and Ultimate Humongousaur, are the only four aliens who were named by another character besides Ben. Max named Diamondhead, Gwen named Stinkarms and Eye Guy and Albedo named Ultimate Humungousaur. *In ''Vengence of Vilgax: Part 2'', he said he had some practice, hinting he may have used it before, off screen. *Diamondhead has been referred to as a "giant ice sculpture thing" and a "walking chandelier." *Diamondhead is not made of Taedenite, as confirmed by McDuffie (although he looks like it). Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Heroes